Mía version 02
by Orenji Nabiki
Summary: [NejixTenten] Un LEMMON.. SEXTO CAP SUBIDO. Por alguna situación todo puede cambiar radicalmente en la vida... que pasará ahora que Neji y Tenten se han enterado de una noticia que ellos no se esperaban?
1. un koala en un arbol

Este fic se lo dedico a mi culiao mata pasiones 0 q lo kero mucho! Aunque el no me kiera como io lo kero a el xDDD me conformo con ser tu amiga maraco e mierda! Se q no lo vai a leer porke como eres tu ¬u¬ tan cuático el fifí culiao si no encontrabai chistoso lo de Naruto embarazado y ma encima comes **prietas**, q como dices tu son pa los q tienen buen paladar waa pero io te kero asi TT apuesto a q te gusta la maca! Si ya me engañaste con ella ¬¬ menos mal q no fuiste como el checho el mujeriego e mierda 0 xDDD

Nabiki pervertida! XDDDDD nuuu nuuu 0 xDDD emmm este e mi primer lemmon 0 no me digan pervertida xDDDD q no me digan en la esquina la pervertida la pervertidaaa q eso a mi me mortificaaa la pervertida la pervertida (8) auch 0 me duelen los ovarios aps xD el disclaimer o.o

Naruto no e mioooo solo el fic xDDD aunque mi cumple ya esta cerca y Naruto seria un buen regalo ne? ¬u¬

nu piensen mal de mi! 0 q mi mama me obliga ver los treinta con ella xDD siii seguro me obligaa! Waa y mi hna me obliga a ver bienvenida realidad xDD

* * *

_Mía..._

_cap1: un koala en un arbol... _

Era un día lluvioso, un día donde las nubes indicaban que el día estaría triste, un día en que todo el mundo estaría en casa...a excepción si te mandan a una misión, claro esta no?

"estás segura de que tus padres no están en casa, cierto?" se escuchaba una voz entre besos y gemidos

"los ves en algún lado? Los escuchas? Ellos están en una misión... y no, no están... regresaran hasta tres días mas" le respondía la chica, que estaba recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras el chico la besaba descontroladamente en el cuello

"y no debías ir a hacer clases a la academia?"

"me extraña de ti...nunca pensé q el genio del clan Hyuga fuera tan ingenuo...hoy se cancelan las clases...y tu no tienes alguna misión, jefe de la patrulla ANBU" le murmuró la chica mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la mesa de cocina...

"hoy es mi día libre... y prefiero disfrutarlo al máximo"

La chica se aferró a Neji, quien la tomó en brazos y la dejó sentada suavemente en el sofá de la casa de la chica, Neji se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, la chica se acercó a Neji y el chico la abrazó

"me encanta estar contigo, Neji-Kun"

Juntaron sus frentes mientras la chica miraba coquetamente al chico, la chica besó a Neji en un labio inferior, que dio paso a un beso aún mas largo; la chica comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente por su espalda... se sentó en las piernas de Neji y comenzaron a besarse muy lentamente, pero cada vez mas rápido... Neji comenzaba a meter mano en la camiseta de la chica mientras ella quitaba parte por parte su traje de ANBU (imagínenselo! Se debe ver ma rico!)

"Tenten.. quiero hacerte **mía**.."

La chica se detuvo y levantó lentamente la cabeza...

"que?"

"me vas a hacer repetirlo de nuevo.."

"anda.. si quieres hacerlo dímelo en la cara"

"bien... Tenten.. quiero hacerte **mía**"

"y que pasaría... si.. no se.. por alguna casualidad... yo no sea virgen?"

"no lo eres?"

"responde primero"

"creo que en cierta forma...te haría **mía** de alguna manera..."

la chica alzó una ceja y le respondió

" bueno aún lo soy... y creo que... sería bueno perderla contigo..." le respondí mientras se besaban nuevamente; Neji se recostó en el sofá mientras Tenten se acomodaba encima de él y lo besaba apasionadamente.

"estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?"

"yo te lo propuse... además creo que la que sufriría las consecuencias serias tu..."

"ahora q lo pienso.. .tienes razón.. si llego a quedar embarazada.."

"si llegas a quedar embarazada...?"

"sería un gusto tener un hijo tuyo...mi genio ANBU"y sello los labios del chico con un corto beso

"UoÚ bien..."

Entre ambos se ayudaron para quitarse la ropa; Tenten, con delicadeza, mientras le quitaba la ropa a Neji, exploraba con las yemas de sus dedos la piel tan suave y tersa del chico que tenía en frente, mientras Neji desabrochaba delicadamente la camiseta estilo chino de Tenten y acariciaba sus pechos como si de seda se tratase.

Tenten le puso la máscara ANBU a Neji para hacer mas divertida su primera vez...

"no sería más cómodo en mi cama?"

y así avanzaron entre besos hasta la habitación de la kunoichi. Ambos se besaban apasionada y desenfrenadamente en la cama de la kunoichi, hasta q ella se

levantó suavemente y le dio la espalda al chico. El sonrió pícaramente y se quedó tumbado en la cama de la chica mirándola expectante. La chica comenzó a menear sus caderas de una forma muy provocativa y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras cogía uno de los tirantes de la tanga q llevaba puesta ( sii como en bienvenida realidad xDDD) y comenzaba a bailarle sexymente a Neji, mientras el chico le sonreía y la miraba con ojos lujuriosos, El chico no resistió mas, estaba excitado al máximo, asi que optó por cogerla de las caderas y comenzó a besarla, sus lenguas jugaban dentro sus bocas mientras Tenten le desabrochaba rápidamente los pantalones al chico, mientras Neji hacía lo mismo con ella. Se revolcaban locamente bajo las sabanas producto de sus besos... aun no era el momento para que se hicieran una sola persona... se fueron despojando rápidamente de lo que les restaba de ropa. El chico comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, ya que el pensaba que sería mejor para ella hacer todo lentamente para disfrutar mas y que el dolor no fuera tan intenso.

"estas segura de esto?" le preguntó el chico "si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta acá... yo estaré dispuesto cuando tu quieras..."

"no!... sigamos..." le respondió la chica, que en ese momento le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo miró fijamente a los ojos...

el chico comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo placenteramente mientras comenzaba a bajar suavemente hacia sus caderas. Tenten se abrazó a Neji y esperó el momento con los ojos cerrados y pacientemente. Neji no se sentía preparado.. sabía que esto podría ser un error y no lo podría corregir, pero sus deseos eran tantos que no podía resistirse. Así que se decidió y subió una de sus manos hacia la cara de Tenten y comenzó a acariciarle una de sus mejillas. Se introdujo lentamente en ella, mientras la chica cerro sus ojos fuertemente. dio un gemido que asustó a Neji. Le dolía. pero ese dolor podía ser reemplazado con todo el placer que le daba estar con el chico...

"estas bien?"

"espera..." la chica respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Miró a Neji y lo besó románticamente en los labios

siguieron moviéndose entre las sábanas, pero ahora con nuevos movimientos xD y gemidos distintos a los pocos que se escuchaban anteriormente. Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos y con mas placer que los anteriores. Nunca habían estado tan excitados en sus vidas, y ahora era como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar.

Cansados y después de haber llegado a su climax ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y tan juntos como un koala en un árbol...

bueno en este momento Neji ya no llevaba nada puesto en la cara, xD la mascara estaba entre las sabanas xD

* * *

"shhh debe estar dormida si mira que son las seis de la mañana..." murmuró una mujer

"busca las llaves rápido que hace frío acá afuera... "

el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió suavemente, las personas caminaron despacio hasta llegar al living, iban a prender la chimenea pero se encontraron con una gran sorpresa...

"que... que es esto?" dijo la mujer mientras tomaba unas ropas que habían esparcidas por el living

"parece un uniforme ANBU..."

" no solo eso... creo que es de un capitán ANBU...mira esto"y le mostró una insignia que había en en la playera de los ANBU xD

"no es esta la camisa de...OO"

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

la puerta del cuarto de la chica se abrió rápida y bruscamente, lo que ocasionó que Tenten se despertara de golpe...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O/o!" gritó Tenten mientras se cubría con las sábanas

"Tenten que pa..."dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y " WAAAAAAAAAA! O/o!"

"hija! Te acostaste con un capitan ANBU!" preguntó la mujer

"que le hiciste a mi hija maldito violador! ÒoÓ!"

"se...señor yo..." Neji trataba de responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca...

"Takashi! no trates así al señor capitán ANBU! ¬¬U...hija linda.. el es tu novio?"

"ehh... esque..."

"si.. soy su novio... discúlpenme por no presentarme... soy Hyuga Neji"

"no era él, el de tu equipo?" preguntó intrigada su madre

"hai.. hai..."

"pero..."

"mama después te cuento.. ahora.. pueden salir de la habitación para vestirnos?"

"te he visto desnuda desde que naciste! No es nada nuevo hija! OÓ!"

"mama...-.-" Tenten sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban...

"ella tiene razón.. mejor salgamos querida..." y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Neji mientras tomaba su esposa por el brazo y cerraba la puerta

"..."

"Dios... nunca pensé que llegarían en este momento..." Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a vestirse "por cierto Neji.. por qué dijiste que eras mi novio?"

"Porque creo que una relación mas seria sería mejor..."

"me estas insinuando algo?"

"Si..."

" y de que se trata?"

"quiero que seas mi novia.. aceptas?"

"por supuesto.. ya no tengo opción...le dijiste a mis padres que éramos novios así que debo atenerme a las consecuencias...xD"

" un momento.. y mi ropa? O.o?"

"está en el sofá, recuerdas? Yo iré por ella, no te preocupes..." dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama en ropa interior y salía por la puerta..

"ese culo O¬O" pensaba Neji xDDD

* * *

_ya taa! Hasta aquí lo dejo.. diganme si les gustó o no xDDD me costó mucho hacer el lemon xDD asi q mas les vale q manden review ¬¬ xDD oee gracias a toos los q leen mi otro fic! Creo q ese lo seguiré después ya q me kede sin inspiración xDDD arigatou gozaimazuuuu!_

_Adivinen! Hoy es 3 julio! Cumpleaños de Neji-sama! Aquí va un fic pa su cumple xDDD waaa xDD menudo regalo de cumpleaños eh? Mañana es el b-day de baki pero el me importa una mierda xDDD_

**_Nah! ignoren toas mis intros xDD este fic era pal b-day de neji-koi xDDDtoy de cumple el 30 de julio! _**

****

**_R&R onegaiii  
_**


	2. ya no soy una niña

TT shoy tunta! TT le dije a mi mata pasiones el otro dia "dame un beso" xDDD capaz q me lo vaya a dar xDDD tan tontito el.. xDD waa esto va terminar siendo mi diario de vida xDD menos mal q me libre de lo del beso.. me hubiera dadu lata q me hubiera dado un beso porke me debia un premio xDDD buehhh xDD

El disclaimer -

Waaa el culiao maracoo! TT me dijo q me iba a dar el beso mañana TT! Bueh.. como dijo Kazumi... tengo q recibir el premio con mucho gusto.. -.- xDD

**Ia xD el disclaimer xD**

**Naruto no e mio o.o solo esta historia estúpida q viene de mi cabeza xDD

* * *

**

_Retroceso al pasado Ouo_

"_está en el sofá, recuerdas? Yo iré por ella, no te preocupes..." dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama en ropa interior y salía por la puerta.._

"_ese culo O¬O" pensaba Neji xDDD

* * *

_

_Cap2: ya no soy una niña _

Tenten caminaba por el pasillo recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara... llegó al living y comenzó a recoger todo lo que encontraba por ahí...

"no vayas a quedar embarazada ¬¬"

"o/o pero que dices oto-san O.o"

"lo que escuchaste"

"hijaaa dile al señor capitan ANBU que venga a tomar desayuno con nosotros!"

"no es capitan.. es jefe de una patrulla.."

"lo mismo oOó"

" no oka-san..."

"bien bien solo llámalo hija.. y vístete que te puedes resfriar..."

"uú haii haii"

Tenten regresó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta de golpe..de paso asustó a Neji

"hey.. por qué te asustas? Podrías usar tu byakugan para ver si hay alguien cerca ¬¬ ahh y toma tu ropa..."

" gracias.. q temperamental haz regresado..."

"disculpa.. pero no sabes que es muy embarazoso para mi que mis padres nos hayan encontrado en la cama ¬¬"

"disculpa tenten..sabes que hora es? O.o"

"mmm...las seis con catorce minutos..."

"quee!"

"algún problema? O.o"

"tengo que estar en la oficina de la Hokage a las seis treinta OO"

"tan temprano? o.o"

"a la Hokage le dio por llamarnos temprano..."

"tienes alguna misión?"

"eso creo..."

"bien.. entonces no pierdas tiempo y date una ducha..."

"gracias..." Neji tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, mientras Tenten se ponía sus pantalones de pijama y una polera con tirantes. Caminó por el pasillo y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, mientras sus padres se paseaban por toda la casa...

"hija.. y el señor capitán ANBU?"

"ya te dije q no era capitán... es jefe de patrulla...-.- y se está duchando, tiene que ir donde la Hokage, así que dudo que vaya a tomar desayuno con nosotros..."

"uú otro día lo invitas eh?"

"haii haii -.-"

"aparte de hacerse de mi hija usa el agua caliente de mi casa? Esto es el colmo! ÒÓ!"

"papa! Puedes dejar de hacerme escándalo de una vez! Ya no soy una niña!y sabes! Te daré un nieto si se me da la gana está bien! Tu opinión me entra por esta oreja y sale por la otra! ¬0¬!"

los padres de Tenten se quedaron así OoO se dieron la vuelta y siguieron lo que estaban haciendo antes...

* * *

_**DoS sEmAnAs DeSpUéS...**_

Los pájaros cantaban xDD mientras el no muy amigable sol le daba en la cara a Tenten, la chica arrugaba los ojos (no se como se le llama a esa accion xDD) mientras bostezaba...

"ajk.. coño...puto sol ¬o¬ cuando regresará Neji de esa maldita misión? -.-"

"Hoy..."

La chica miró en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz que le era tan conocida y tenia tantos deseos de escuchar... ahí estaba...Neji en la ventaba de su cuarto, con la mascara ANBU a medias puesta en su cara y con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta...

"no estarás un poco contorsionado ahí .. en mi ventana?"

"no.. por qué lo dices?"

"es que tu culo.. es muy grande..." (ja xD se supone q es Tenten xDD no io xD)

"no es mi culpa que en mi clan, aparte de tener los ojos grises tengamos un culo para modelo de ropa interior..." (jaaa pato lagunaaa xDDD)

"no he dicho eso.."

"vamos.. se que lo estas pensando..."

"no.. precisamente eso no..."

"mm bueno... bien.. no puedes ser como una mujer preocupada por su novio, quien lo recibe con un beso luego de su misión? O debes salirte del protocolo?" (xDDD waa q brujas esoo xDD)

"mmm... eso quieres?"

"por supuesto..."

"vamos Neji... no seas machista... ven a darme tu el beso...que para eso llegaste de la misión..."

El chico se fue acercando poco a poco a Tenten y se detuvo en frente de ella.. Tenten agachó un poco la cabeza, pero lo suficiente como para aún ver los preciosos ojos de Neji mientras lo miraba de una forma muy sensual... pasaron unos segundos y seguían en la misma posición hasta que Neji con un movimiento rápido pasó una de sus manos desde la rodilla de la chica hasta su mejilla, mientras con la otra agarraba una extremo de las caderas de la chica y caían suavemente en la cama de ella, Neji encima de Tenten. Tenten acariciaba el traste xD de Neji con su pié mientras él acariciaba uno de los pechos de la chica y la besaba apasionadamente. Con un movimiento rápido le quitó la camiseta de dormir a la chica, dejándole todo el torso al descubierto. Luego de un momento se detuvieron, Neji comenzó a sacarse la ropa rápidamente, y se quedó únicamente con los bóxers, para que la chica se los quitara. Tenten hizo caso a lo que su novio había hecho anteriormente y comenzó a quitarle la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba al chico muy lentamente mientras se besaban con pasión.

Sólo quedaban los shorts de la chica , de la cual ella se despojó, mientras ambos quedaban desnudos y se acomodaban para hacer el amor por segunda vez. Ya sabían que esto iba a ser mas largo y menos doloroso que la primera, así que la pregunta venía de mas. La chica abrió sus piernas mientras su novio introducía su miembro en la intimidad de ella (waa bárbara xDD me acorde de ti xDD el ciclope lloron xDDD el chino tuerto xDDD wajajajaj xDDDD)bueh...

Sumergidos en su placer, recorrían lo mas recóndito del cuerpo del otro, besando y acariciando cada rincón, disfrutando cada minuto, cada beso, gemidos intercambiados por placer...

"te amo..."

"yo tambb..." la chica no pudo terminar su frase... una sensación recorría su garganta...cerró los ojos y con una mano se cubrió la boca, mientras se meneaba lentamente hacia los lados..

ehh.. Tenten.. que te pasa... Tenten...Tenten! estas bien?" el chico desesperado acariciaba sus mejillas y echaba un poco del cabello de la chica hacia atrás; Tenten abrió los ojos lentamente, se puso una bata, y salió del cuarto rumbo al baño. Neji estaba nervioso y muy preocupado por la chica, así que comenzó a vestirse lentamente, ya que prefirió dejar a la chica tranquila en el baño, sin perturbarla...

* * *

_este cap salio re corto.. pero no se... lo keria subir... pucha.. en el otro fic me kede sin inspiracion...las ideas nu me fluyen bien..._

_ mmm saen.. creo q la metafora **"hay muchos peces en el mar"** es verdad.. sip... despues de too el atadu q hice con el gonzalo, decidí no andar mas con weas y y no ilusionarme... y hace unos dias me reencontre con el jorgep.. ship.. un niniu q me ustaba antes... fuimos al euro centro con el y con mi prima.. lo pasamos re bien.. nos reimos mucho... y al dia despues... pues.. io le dije q me gustabap.. ship... aun me ustaba despues de too ese tiempo en q no nos veiamos... y al parecer fui correspondida.. io tmb le usto... el es un amor conmigo... me manda postales... me diche q me ama... un dia de estos lo ire a ver .. creo q a veces **decir tus sentimientos sirve muchop**... sip...uta q lo amu... creo q kizas despues nos terminemos aburriendo de ser tan melosos y cursis el uno con el otro... pero bueh xD tomenlo como consejo.. bueh.. igual se cachaba q io le ustaba un pokiiitu >0 si io en una le idje pervertido, y se fue a sentar a la esquina de la pieza de mi prima (ooh sii patiperreamos por too santiago xDD) y io le pregunte "aun me amas?" y me dijo "ship" (normalmnete si e webeo me dicen "nuu ia nu te amu >0 ") ademas.. quien te va a empezar a hacer cariño en los dedos mientras vez una pelicula? ¬¬U  
_

_no.. pero en verdad...**tomenlo como en consejo**... (io poo la doctora corazoon xDDD) xDDD nah... pero de erdad >0 uuuhh un saluitu a toos_

**manden review! **

**por sierto.. q estará pasando con Tenten?**

_un beshu jorge, ai shiteru  
(tu papa se parece a zumo cizaña xDD)_


	3. nunca estás pendiente de mi ¬¬

**Moshi moshi! xD como en perdidos en Tokio xDD**

**Aquí va la obsesa del lemon! Con un nuevo cap en su fic xDDD **

**Jajja.. se kedaron con la duda? De ver q kuso le pasa a Tenten..? pues...**

**No se los pondree!**

**Jaajaaa!**

**Nah xD**

**La historia se basa en ellos dos, asi que es realmente imposible q no ponga q mierda le está pasando...**

**Bueh...**

**Primero voy a contestar los reviews, porke se me dio la gana xD**

**Bueh:**

**one moment please! Mi hermana aún no prende su pc así q no tengo Internet xD**

**lalalalalalaa.. voy a ir a patearla para q prenda el pc...**

**lalalaaa...**

**ahhh! ¬¬ me cabrié ¬¬ voy a prender su puto pc ¬o¬**

**Jaide112:** Gracias x el comentario xD jaja.. el nejixtenten rulea, no? XD debemos convertir a toos en unos fans del nejixtenten xD jaja q crees q le pasa a Tenten? Será lo que todos ustedes tan pensando? xD jaja Dios sabrá q estaban haciendo los papás de Tenten cuando ellos estaban en plena acción xD ojala te guste el cap, uhh arigato x tu review!

**Fernando-Urashima:** muxas gracias x tu review... mm quizas por ahí meta un poco de NarutoxHinata, eske esa pareja es sumamente tierna, ne? Bueh grax x el review, aquí va el nuevo cap ojalá te uste

**Hoshino Shippon:** xDDD hola xD bueh xD grax x los consejos... lo de los garabatos.. emmm pues xD eske estaba picada o xD io soy asi en el cole xD garabatos van, garabatos vienen xD y lo de los "q" eske se me pasan TT cumu toy acostumbrada a escribir "q" bueh xD intentaré que no se me pasen xD gracias de verdad xD intetaré moderarme con mis insultos xD o.o puke te llena de esperanzas ver a Neji en un fic? O.o xD bueh ojalá gustes de este tercer cap xD

**Nejitenten:** wooo idolaa! Grax x el review xD jajaj ahora veremos q pasa con tenten xD la verdad es que sería mu lindo el niño.. algún dia dibujaré posibles hijos de Neji y Tenten xD aer si me salen, bueh lo intentaré xD ademas, como a aprendí a colorear dibujos en photoshop, creo que kedaría bien si lo hago, lo escaneo y lo pinto.. jaja... aki ta el nuevo cap.. ojala te uste

**Saita:** waaaaa mi otra idolaaaa -------grax por el review...kizas como tendrá que convencer Neji al padre de Tenten si la chica llega a kedar embarazada xD niñaa! Sigue tu fic!niñaaa me torturaas xDDDD bueh ojala te uste el fic jajaj saluos!

**Sakata Sakeki**: idolaaaa shii! Viva el lemon! Se.. el papa de Tenten es un poco cagón, ne? XD ja... lo de el culo de Neji.. fui yo xDD no Tenten xDDD vieras tu... soy una culo-maniaca xDDD mmm kishimoto debería sacar mas piluchitos a todos xDD a Gaara ----- bueh xD aki va el tecer cap ojala te usteee

**RiMi:** (vale x dos! xD) (cuantas idolas mas aparecen x aki mandandu reviews? XD idolaaa n0n) potar? .: q e esu? O.o bueh xD los padres de Tenten son un chiste xD la mama ta como media tocadita y el papa es un poco estricto xD o.o adoro tu fiiiic n0n ojala te uste este cap pus nn grax x el review

**Asura:** grax x el comentario n0n ojalá te uste este cap pus xD un saludiiin

**Terpsicore:** xDDD interesante? xD interesante? xDDDDD esi nteresante saber las idioteces q me pasan en el cole? xDDDD waa xDDDD alguien q me comprendeee xDD n0n...  
realista? realistaaa? xDDDD nah xD...  
original? siempre me he destacado x eso (h) xDDD (zaaa!) xD  
waa gracias x tus deseos 0 ojalá a ti tmb te vaya bien en too pus n0n ojala te uste este cap n0n arigato gozaimazuuu x el reviewww

Yap! Ia terminé xD ojalá les guste el cap jejej...dejen REVIEW porfavor! TT 

Rememberiemos: xD

* * *

"_te amo..."_

"_yo tambb..." la chica no pudo terminar su frase... una sensación recorría su garganta...cerró los ojos y con una mano se cubrió la boca, mientras se meneaba lentamente hacia los lados..

* * *

_

"ehh.. Tenten.. que te pasa... Tenten...Tenten! estas bien?" el chico desesperado acariciaba sus mejillas y echaba un poco del cabello de la chica hacia atrás; Tenten abrió los ojos lentamente, se puso una bata, y salió del cuarto rumbo al baño. Neji estaba nervioso y muy preocupado por la chica, así que comenzó a vestirse lentamente

pasaron cinco minutos y la chica aún estaba en el baño. Neji ya había comenzado a preocuparse demasiado y estaba buscando un teléfono por la casa de Tenten, mientras aprovechaba de ver si los padres de la chica estaban en casa, de lo cual tuvo una respuesta casi inmediata, (la casa de Tenten era de un tamaño normal, y como Neji vive en una mansión, pues, para él la casa era pequeña) los padres de Tenten no estaban en casa.

Escuchó la manija de la puerta del baño y se dio vuelta. Era Tenten saliendo del baño...

"estás bien?" le preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

"si.. estoy bien.."

Neji comenzó a recoger algunas ropas de Tenten mientras la chica se ponía sus pantuflas..

"que haces?"

"vamos a ir con Tsunade-sama"

"pero Neji, ya te dije que estoy bien, además, esto es de familia, siempre me pasa.."

"nunca te he visto vomitando ¬¬"

"es que nunca estas tan pendiente de mi ¬¬"

"Kamisama! Ya nos vamos a poner a discutir, no?"

"NO! ¬¬"

"bien entonces ¬¬"

"ok... ¬¬"

"perfecto...¬o¬"

"muy bien..." la chica comenzó a recoger la ropa que Neji tenia en sus manos mientras él miraba con cara de ofendido...

"emm ¬¬ coff coff tus padres no están?"

"no ¬¬ fueron donde mis tíos ayer y van a llegar hoy en la noche...¬¬"

"quizás nos están espiando, o van a llegar en unos minutos mas ¬¬"

"no creo que pase lo mismo que el otro día ¬¬"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ajjj! Tenten! No te hagas la dura! No me mires con esa cara TT "

"y que cara quieres que ponga? Siempre he tenido la misma ¬¬"

"-.- perdóname, si?"

"perdonarte que? ¬¬!"

" no sé.. lo que haya hecho para que me mires así..."

"ahh! Esta bien está bien..." dijo la chica mientras se le acercaba furtivamente a Neji. Él la tomó de la caderas y comenzó a darle un apasionado beso mientras quedaban tumbados en la cama de la chica...

"sigamos en lo nuestro.." le propuso Neji mientras le iba levantando la camiseta

"mm... noo... mejor no...no me siento bien..."

Neji se separó de la chica bruscamente, haciendo que se miraran fijamente a los ojos...

"hace menos de quince minutos me dijiste que estabas bien, ahora me dices que te sientes mal, que está pasando?"

"ajj! Te vas a enojar por no sentirme bien?"

"No. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una explicación..."

"ya te dije.. es algo de familia..."

"eso no me convence...insisto.. vamos donde Tsunade-sama.."

"para que quieres ir? Para que te diga lo que te estoy diciendo ahora?"

"sí"

"pues me niego...detesto los hospitales..."

"y si ella viene para acá?"

"-.- quieres que me enoje?"

"no, pero estoy buscando una solución para que no me preocupe..."

"uú bien Neji.. iremos donde Tsunade-sama, pero mañana, está bien?"

"bien..."

"quieres comer algo?"

"si lo cocinas tu..."

"ok n.n"

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras Tenten comenzaba a sacar los trastos…

"te gusta el onigiri?"

"hai..."

"bien... porque ando con ganas de comer onigiris, así que eso comeremos non"

"Está bien.. te ayudo en algo?"

"No, estoy bien..."

"Hoy tienes que dar clases en la academia?"

"si, pero después de almuerzo..." le respondió la chica mientras moldeaba el arroz y le hacia agujeros con un dedo(el arroz ya estaba hecho eh xD)

**RINGGG**

**RINGGG**

"Neji, contesta por favor..."

"Y si son tus padres?"

"Da lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, somos novios, no?"

RINGGG 

"buen punto.." el chico tomó el teléfono "Buenas tardes, con quien hablo?... con Neji... si, ella está aquí... no está ocupada...está bien...bien... adiós"

"quién era?"

"La Hokage... dice que necesita que vayas a su despacho después de que des las clases en la academia.."

"-.-.. por cierto... Tienes alguna misión para alguno de estos días?"

"no lo sé, recuerda que llegué hoy..." le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba por detrás

"mmm... no Neji, que me haces cosquillas xDD"

el chico la giró suavemente haciendo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas, dando paso a un largo y suave beso...

Tenten dejó su bola de arroz a un lado y comenzó a acariciar a Neji mientras seguían con el beso. Neji tomó a la chica de las caderas y la subió al estante de la cocina

"parece que te gusta el estante.." dijo la chica entrecortadamente

"me hace sentirte más... mía" el chico comenzó a besarla en el cuello como si de un dulce manjar (el manjar e malo 0 ) se tratase

"esto me recuerda...la otra vez..."

"son muy buenos recuerdos, no crees?"

Neji comenzó a bajar un poco los besos, hasta llegar entremedio de los pechos de la chica mientras los acariciaba suavemente

"no vamos a comer?" pregunto Tenten

"eso lo podemos dejar para mas tarde..."

"un momento... debo ir a hacer clases a la academia..."

el chico dejó de besar sus pechos y subió la cabeza...

"estas segura que no quieres tomarte el día libre?"

"no puedo... si mañana vamos donde Tsunade-sama. Debo tomar el día libre, o no?"

"tienes razón..."

"comamos? n0n"

(la parte q sigue me da mucha paja ponerla -.- posh ia saben lu q sigue pus xDDD toman el onigiri, muerden el onigiri, mastican el onigiri, tragan el onigiri xD y después terminan y lavan los platos eh? xD)

La chica comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para ir a su lugar de trabajo, ya que era la profesora del ramo "armas y puntería" de la academia, además de que era la mejor maestra que podía existir para tal ramo, ya que todos conocemos el talento de la chica para las armas, ne? n0n

Luego de que Tenten estuviera lista para salir, comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron a la academia. Se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios, mientras mas de alguno miraba extrañado la escena (y obviamente, mas de alguna deseaba estar en el lugar Tenten xD! No me digan q no xDD)

"Hola Tenten...como estas.chica?"

"bien bien.. y tu Juusu?"

"bien...que hacias con ese chico ¬¬U"

"nada que te interese ¬¬"

"cooff cofff es mi idea o andas con ese chico Hyuga?¬¬U"

"es mi novio" le respondió la chica serenamente

"Nani! Ó0ò" la chica escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo ante la respuesta de la chica

"qué? tengo changos en la cara o algo que me miras asi?" le respondió Tenten algo irritada a su compañera de trabajo

"Gomen ¬¬ no es mi culpa que andes en "tus dias" ¬¬ por kami que andas sensible ¬0¬"

"NO ANDO SENSIBLE! SOLO ESTOY UN POCO ENOJADA ¬o¬! ESO ES TODO! ¬¬"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING** (el timbre :P)

Tenten comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala donde debía comenzar a hacer sus clases. Llegó a la puerta y comenzó a hacer señas, indicando a los niños que debían entrar rápidamente, antes de que ella se enfadara. Los chicos conocían el genio de su sensei, así que entraron al salon lo antes posible...

"ohayou" saludó Tenten a los niños del salón

"ohayou senseeeeii!"

"bien hoy no ando de buen humor, así que todos salgan y saquen sus kunais y shurikens, porque vamos a practicar puntería..."

"buuuuuuuu -.-"

**ñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñe**

**xD! Wii terminé el cap! Se q me demoré mucho...mmm... este cap no me a gustado mucho... wenu pus xD ojalá les haya gustado n0n dejen review onegaaaiii 0**

**wooo q les cuento? xDD eske ahora si les cuento algo serán puras coxinadas >> eske ahora me dicen q toy muy cambiada >>..**

**diganme, q tiene de malo un abrazo entre amigos? >>**

**eske saben q hoy, jueves nose cuanto de septiembre, estuve como una hora abrazada con un amigo mio, q se llama sergio.. (muy lindo y tierno x sierto xD) y bueh.. el abrazo era como bien apretaito pos xDD pero no tiene nada de malo, io creo...**

**el problem fue q...**

**fuck xD me da cosa contar esto pero kizas me puedan ayudar xD pero q wea si esto es un fic M asi q vienen temas subidos de tono xDD**

**bueh.. senti "algo" algo un pokitin... incomodo... algo q los hombres tienen entre las piernas >0 xD y puta.. xD es incomodo xDD porke io creo q el no se daba cuenta, porke a veces me acercaba mas hacia el pos xDDDb y le ocnte a mi mejor amiga xD y me dijo q me taba volviendo weca ..  
**

**

* * *

y si odian a sakuraaa**

**lean el fic "una noche de locuras" siii xD mi fic con hitomi xDD en realidad el fic de hitomi xD**

**esu pus xD chauu chauu un beshooouuu **


	4. Ambos

**Ñiiiaaa toi de regreso con un new cap!**

**Cuando taba en el campito se me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza pal fic...**

**Pero se fueron toitas por el water ( nisikiera x el water..**

**Por la letrina xDDDD nah**

**Letrina no xD mi tia tiene un baño too bkn xD con cerámica y la wea ---**

**Igual aki toy tratando de recopilar la info esa xD**

**B_uehh buehh basta de weas n0n este cap se lo dedico a morphin.. U ninia, de lo poco q te he conocido en estas semanitas, nu she.. creo q me hablas con mucha sinceridad contándome tus cositas te aprecio muxo... ojala las cositas siempre estén bien...y ojala te uste el cap y me sigas dejando reviews xDD_**

**Poshh iaa xDDD**

**Los reviews no se si los responda... cuando me lleguen mas... toy esperando reviews de algunas personitas x ahí...¬¬U xD pero con 6 mas me conformo xD bueh..**

**Ahora me dio la gana xD**

**Hoshino Shipon:**jajaj tirando caca xDDD bueh en 142 sale cuando los estaban tratando a toos pa q se mejoraran…Neji se ve ma lliko con 16... wooo lo amooooo! Bueh xD io creo q por el comentario del anterior review no tengo de q kejarme, porke era un comentario constructivo pus nn... bueh xD ojala te uste este cap pus...gracias x el reviewww

**Marion-Asakura:** poshh aki ta la continuación del fic nena! xDDD waa o la etiketa de la polera me molestaa TT wooowww porke no gusta muxo la pareja nejixtenten? ( wee ojala q con el fic le termine gustando P ñee gracias por el revieww

**Saita:** she nenaa xDDD no perdás las ilusiones con el nejicin.. xDD que los bebes vienen en cualquier momento, son impredecibles xDD emm con respecto a lo de mi amigo y la hora abrazados.. osea xD no era una hora, no lo dije literarmente... xD pero sha me acostumbre xD..

Nejixsaku.. pfff... enrealidad no pueden poner eso! Va contra la moral... el otro dia me lei un fic nejixsaku.. muy bueno, si... pero la pareja apestaba xD bueh.. ojala te uste el cap pus gracias x el revieww -

**Morphin:**hola nena xD bueh... creo q lo hablamos todo x msn pus non ojala te uste el cap! Viste q ia lo subi? xD

**Terpsicore:**bueh xD ahora si q me demore... pero el cap ta mas largo asi q vale un poco la pena.. xD aki veremos q nos oculta Tenten ñeñeñee! Lo de subidito de tono ya esta x verse.. ya esta... tengo unas songs x ahí pa inspirarme...we.. ojala te uste el cap porke lo hice con muuuxo esfuerzo q por eso es el q mas pesa! Son como 7 hojas de word y este no es puro dialogo... en realidad 6 hojas si le descontamos la respuesta a reviews... y mis introducciones tontas xD bueh... grax x el revieww!

Ñeee xD ahora voy con el fic xD

Rememberiemos xD ( q weaaa la palabra esa la invente io y rulea xD)

* * *

"_ohayou" saludó Tenten a los niños del salón_

"_ohayou senseeeeii!"_

"_bien hoy no ando de buen humor, así que todos salgan y saquen sus kunais y shurikens, porque vamos a practicar puntería..."_

"_buuuuuuuu -.-"

* * *

_

"pero sensei eso es muy..." la chica le propinó una mirada asesina al niño que le estaba alegando "n0n nada sensei "

"muy bien, fórmense todos en dos filas los chicos a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha" les ordenó Tenten un poco mas tranquila, mientras los niños se iban ordenando. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la academia tranquilamente hasta llegar al sector de entrenamiento con armas

"bien, escúchenme atentamente porque no quiero ningún accidentado... recuerden tomar el kunai desde este orificio de aquí, no por el filo; ya que se pueden cortar y puede ser muy grave, por que los kunais nuevas no tienen gastado el filo... pero bueno,... a continuación haremos lo siguiente..."

Tenten se alejó de sus alumnos y tomó el kunai con la mano izquierda, se dio una voltereta hacia atrás mientras lanzaba el kunai hacia una diana que estaba aproximadamente a 6 metros de distancia, que como debemos suponer, fue directo a su objetivo, el centro de la diana.

Todos los niños estaban impresionados y a la ves horrorizados por lo sádica que podría ser su sensei. Todos con una cara de susto impresionante...

"vamos chicos, no miréis con esa cara que no es tan difícil " Tenten cambió radicalmente su anterior cara de disgusto por una sonrisa angelical, cosa que horrorizó aún mas a los niños...

"demo, sensei, debe ser con la mano contraria TT?"

"dime, que harías si tu contrincante lastima tu mano derecha, con qué lo atacarías? Los ninjas debemos saber utilizar nuestro cuerpo armoniosamente, tanto nuestra mano izquierda como la derecha de la misma forma...por eso desde pequeños hay que aprender a usar ambas manos de igual forma y repartir nuestras habilidades equitativamente..."

"debemos hacer esa voltereta?"

"por supuesto... tienes que aprender a esquivar las armas de cualquier modo..no todo es color de rosa ehh..."

"como le hacemos para que el kunai caiga en el centro de la diana?"

"que haces en mis clases que no pones atención ¬¬?"

"gomen TT"

"muy bien...les aconsejo que empiecen por tratar de darle en el centro de la diana con la mano contraria eh? Les haré un examen de esto la próxima semana... ya que estaremos entrenando esto la semana completa, vale?"

"haaai -0-"

"empiecen a entrenar entonces...cualquier consulta estoy aquí..."

Luego de la orden dada por Tenten a sus alumnos, la chica sacó un libro de medicina de su mochila, últimamente se le había venido a la cabeza la idea de que sus alumnos y compañeros necesitaban que ella supiera algo sobre medicina en caso de cualquier emergencia ya que con sus 17 años de edad podía sacarle provecho. Estaba en el capitulo cuatro, titulado _¿ qué hacer en caso de un parto ?_ realmente, Tenten pensaba que aquel capitulo sobraba en el libro, ya que era un poco extraño para estar en la sección de primeros auxilios, pero ya que el tema le interesaba, comenzó a leer...

"_...lo primero que se debe hacer es evitar cualquier tipo de tensión, parte de la progenitora como la gente que os rodea. Si las contracciones ya han comenzado, la progenitora debe respirar profundamente cada vez que se presente la contracción, así para las mas fuertes, una respiración muy profunda y para las de menor intensidad, una respiración un poco más---"_

"disculpe sensei..."

"ah?"

"necesito su ayuda.."

"dime.."

"desde aproximadamente que distancia debo lanzar el kunai?"

"empieza desde aproximadamente dos metros y luego te vas alejando..."

"arigatou "

Tenten volvió a introducirse en su lectura...

""dónde iba?...ahh si..""

"_una respiración un poco más relajada..."_

"sensei"

""_-0- ahora que? Bueno hay que ser muy estúpida para llevar a una embarazada a una misión, no?"" _ "dime n0n"

"me he cortado ToT"

"venga, muéstrame.."

el niño le mostró el dedo meñique a la chica, mientras ella observaba cuidadosamente y analizaba el corte, con una profundidad de no mas de dos milímetros (que por cierto es mucho o.o midan midan! )y de largo, unos 7 milímetros.

Tenten sacó un poco de alcohol y algodón de una pequeña cajita que se encontraba en su mochila y aplicó el alcohol en el dedo del niño ayudándose con una mota de algodón. El pequeño sintió arder un poco su dedo, y luego, Tenten puso fin al "sufrimiento" de su alumno y puso la bandita en el dedo.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING** (el timbre de new xD )

Luego del timbre, Tenten se fue caminado por el pasillo de la academia, mientras se cruzaba con algunos y algunas senseis que la saludaban tiernamente aunque algunas con cara de "eres una perra!" cosa de la cual Tenten se dio cuenta, y respondía con una sonrisa de "te gustaría, no?"

* * *

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Neji ya se encontraba con Tenten afuera del despacho de Tsunade. Llevaban mas de media hora esperando a la Hokage y ella no salía. Unas cuantas personas se les habían cruzado mirando de manera rara e insinuosa a ambos mientras ellos estaban sentados en las sillas bien juntos.

Pasaron diez minutos mas y se abrió la puerta del despacho. Ambos se levantaron del asientos y saludaron a la Hokage respetuosamente y ella les devolvió el saludo...

"bien.. a que se debe la visita de ambos..?"

"usted me llamo, Tsunade-sama..." le respondió serenamente Tenten

"me refiero a la visita de **AMBOS**" le dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

"ahhh.. pues vengo a probarle a Neji que mis mareos y vómitos es por una enfermedad de mi familia..."

"comprendo... bien.. la chica tiene razón, Neji, no tienes por qué preocuparte, este ultimo tiempo ella y su madre han venido a controles por lo de la enfermedad ellas..."

"podría hacerle un examen para estar seguro?"dijo mientras le propinaba una mirada un poco desafiante a su novia

"esta bien...espéranos unos minutos afuera, vale?"

"hai.." respondió Neji, luego se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente estaba...

"siéntate..."

"gracias..."

"voy a sacarte un poco de sangre y la analizaré.."

"-0- bueno.." _""esta es una de las razones por las que odio los doctores..""_ se dijo a si misma mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo en la mesa y miraba hacia otro lado

"_kabumi no jutsu!"_

Tenten sentía su brazo un poco frío, la circulación por su mano y el ante brazo era muy poca.

Tsunade saco una pequeña jeringa de una bolsita del cajón , le quitó la tapa y suavemente introdujo la delgada aguja en la vena que mas se marcaba del brazo de la chica; llenó rápidamente la jeringa con la sangre de la chica y sacó la aguja del brazo de Tenten.

"kai!" el brazo de Tenten fue volviendo a la normalidad en unos cuantos segundos..

"uff... era extraña la sensación de que mi sangre no corría por mis manos..."

"que prefieres, que lo analicemos en aproximadamente una hora en el laboratorio o que vea en este pequeño artefacto..." saco una especie de palito blanco con un vidrio de su cajón"la composición de tu sangre?"

"el aparato ese..."

"este solo tiene un 70 de probabilidades de que analice bien tu sangre..."

"entonces el artefacto, para que Neji tenga una idea mas o menos de lo que tengo y el laboratorio para que estemos mas seguros..."

"entonces espera un poco.. si quieres sales afuera a hablar con Neji, haz lo que quieras..."

"gracias..." la chica hizo caso a las palabras de Tsunade y fue donde estaba Neji, quien estaba de brazos cruzados muy sentado en la silla, él alzó la mirada y le dijo secamente

"y?"

"y... que?"

"que te han dicho..."

"la Hokage está analizando mi sangre con un aparato un poco extraño y después va a mandar a analizar la muestra de mi sangre a laboratorio para estar mas seguros..."

"y por qué te habia llamado por telefono cuando yo estaba en tu casa?"

" no lo se... supongo que me dirá en un rato mas"

"está listo, pasen..."

Tsunade se sentó en su silla de cuero( yeah! Sillas de cuero rulean xDD), mientras Tenten tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio

"toma asiento, Neji" dijo la Hokage

"no gracias, estoy bien aquí" le respondió mientras estaba parado y con los brazos cruzados

la Rokudaime apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos y apolló su barbilla en ellos, tenía un aspecto muy serio, cosa que hizo que los chicos se pusieran mas nerviosos de lo que estaban

"Neji, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"por supuesto..." dijo Neji dudando un poco del tono de voz que había puesto la Hokage

"Eres novio de Tenten o algo parecido?"

""_parece que esta vieja es psíquica..."" _pensó Neji y luego de unos segundos le respondió con mucha seguridad "Soy su novio..."

"como se dio cuenta, Hokage-sama?" pregunto Tenten un poco confundida

"por la forma de ser de Neji es un poco lógico, dime, tu crees que el acompañaría a alguna amiga al médico? Además, tiene cara de preocupación, eso significa que tiene un lazo muy profundo contigo... " dijo Tsunade mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía sarcásticamente

"Vaya... al parecer conoce muy bien a Neji"

* * *

**Idas de la olla de Nabiki:**

**Wooooowww! Gustavo Ceratiii hare un song fic con alguna canción tuiaa! Waxito reeekoooooo! Papeeetoo! XDDD sha se cuales puedo usarrr!**

**Bueno bueno sigamos con la wea de fic xDD

* * *

**

"conozco a este niñato desde que era un crío, además estoy asignándole misiones desde hace ya mas de 4 años, y con la personalidad que tiene, es muy predecible..."

estos comentarios hicieron que una vena que Neji tenia en sien sobresaliera bastante...

"perdón Neji, bueno, a lo que íbamos..." Tsunade respiró un poco y puso de nuevo su cara seria "ustedes conocen los preservativos, no?"

Neji y Tenten se pusieron de piedra, mientras pensaban _""que mierda está diciendo?""_

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien de Tenten y con un poco de vergüenza le pregunto a Tsunade "qu...que pasa?"

"respóndanme mi pregunta primero..."

"p...por supuesto que los conocemos... hay... algún problema con eso?" pregunto Neji sumamente avergonzado

"en pocas palabras han mantenido relaciones sexuales sin cuidarse... he aquí la consecuencia..." dijo Tsunade duramente

"que... que consecuencia...?" preguntaron los chicos al unísono

por la cabeza de Tenten pasaban muchas palabras, tales como **_"gonorrea... Sida... embarazo... sífilis...VIH."_**

Tsunade tomó aire, exaló fuertemente y respondió seriamente "al parecer, Tenten está embarazada..."

"Ò0ô!"

* * *

ñeñeñe! yeah xD termine el cap... xD

q wea les puedo contar?

aahh si... q los hombres son estupidos.. bueno almenos algunos... xDD osea... q mierda tienen en la cabeza? xD

el otro dia el sergio me hizo la pregunta mas estupida de todo el mundo... me dijo

_**"gumi, andas con bikini?"**_

**analicemos: osea.. si vei q tengo dos tiritas verdes amarradas en el cuello, que wea es? una falda? nooo wn...xD**

**le respondí:**

_**"si..." **_

**me pregunta:**

_**"¿Por qué?"**_

**Analicemos: no wn si es pa sacarme la polera y tirarme a la tierra y revolcarme entera... pa ****que wea va a ser?**

** le respondí:**

_**"porque es mas comodo pa educacion fisica..." **_

_**y es verdad...**_

_**osea, como mierda me podi hacer esa pregunta tan estupida? desde el miercoles q me anfa dando vuelta tu estupidez mental x la cabeza... pero igual te kero xDD si no fuera por toos los alagos de toos los dias y los shows q hacen de "es mi novia!" y "no es tu novia! es mi novia!"**_

_**ja.. igual los kero caleta a los 3 xDDD gracias x ser tan waxones y rikos y q me envidien por tenerlos como amigos! xDDD **_

_**MANDEN REVIEWS! X FAVOOOR! Q O SI NO, NO SIGO LA HISTORIAA! JUSTO AHORA Q SE TA PONIENDO TAN RE WENAA! xDDDD**_

_**KERO AL MENOS 8 REVIEWS X ESTE CAP, EHH ¬¬ Q CON EL OTRO CAP ME DECEPCIONARON... TT **_


	5. jugos

**Jiji.. ToT no me maten por favor! Se que dejé colgado el fic! TT esque tenia falta de inspiración... y ahora coo toi castigada sin internet trato de ponerme al dia... eske tenia un buen pedazo escrito, pero no me llegaba la puta inspiración.. siempre cuando abría el archivo me quedaba mirándolo, tenia unas ganas inmensas de seguir escribiendo pero me quedaba pegada... en un momento le escribí una frase y se la tuve que borrar porke no sabia como seguirla xD,**

**Bueno, este cap se los dedico a TODOS los que me han mandado review y a los que leen el fic... la verdad es que si no los hubiera leido ayer mientras estaba hablando con la Hitomi por msn no hubiera escrito hasta marzo xD**

**Bueno, despues al final responderé los reviews... y les contaré otra shit de anécdota de mi vida..**

* * *

Tsunade tomó aire, exhaló fuertemente y respondió seriamente "al parecer, Tenten está embarazada..."

"Ò0ô!" ( supongo que con este pequeño trozo les recuerdo lo acontecido en el anterior cap...)

Tenten se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha mientras apoyaba fuertemente su codo en el escritorio de la Hokage y se mordía el labio inferior. Por otro lado, Neji, quien tenia una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, apretaba fuertemente la parte superior de ella, mientras trataba de mantenerse firme frente a la Hokage...

"como mierda..." susurró Tenten, a lo que solo Neji la escucho y puso la mano libre que tenia en el hombro de ella para intentar reconfortarla. Tenten dio un largo suspiro y miro un poco enojada hacia el lado donde estaba Neji, casi mirándolo de reojo, y luego volvió la mirada hacia la Hokage

"bueno.. Tsunade-sama, ustedes me había llamado..." dijo Tenten desviando un poco el tema

"si... te iba a asignar una misión, pero en el estado en que te encuentras no podemos arriesgar la vida del niño y la tuya, además las tazas de natalidad de la villa han estado muy bajas, y hay que considerar que el bebe viene de un clan muy importante... ese niño tiene un muy buen futuro y muchas probabilidades de sobresalir por sobre los niños de su edad..."

"permiso, me voy a retirar, arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.."

Dicho esto, la chica se levanto del asiento y salió de la sala casi dando un portazo.

Neji miro a la Hokage y ella le hizo una seña, a lo que entendió que podía retirarse de la oficina; Neji hizo una reverencia y se retiro rápidamente de ahí.

Tenten bajaba a una velocidad promedio las escaleras del edificio, procurando no caerse o resbalar de ellas. Pestañeó rapidamente y se encontró con Neji, quien impedía de diera un paso mas. Tenten intentó pasar, pero Neji se ante ponía; después de insistir un poco, Tenten se quedó quieta y de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Neji, y él le sujetó delicadamente la muñeca y le preguntó:

"que te sucede?"

"que qué me sucede? Acaso no te das cuenta? Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y me preguntas que me sucede?" le dijo la chica claramente alterada

" me refiero a tu reacción, no se por qué estabas evitándome..."

"osea, Neji, tengo 17 años, aun no cumplimos un mes de ser novios, me acabo de enterar de que estoy embarazada y no te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación?"

"un bebe no es un problema..."

"por supuesto que no es un problema para ti, ya que tu no vas a tener al bebe en tu vientre 9 meses, sierto? Tampoco vas a dejar de hacer misiones como yo..."los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lagrimas que luchaban por no salir de ahí

Neji abrazó a Tenten, tratando de tranquilizarla, a lo que ella le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

"tampoco tengo la certeza de que vas a estar conmigo.." le dijo la chica entre sollozos

"Sabes...para mi tampoco es fácil...para un jefe de patrulla Anbu es muy difícil mantener una relación estable, a mis superiores no les agradará la idea de que tenga un hijo en estos momentos..."

"yo tendré el hijo. no tu ­­­­­­­¬¬"

"vamos.. tu sabes que no te dejaré sola..." le dijo acomodando sus cabezas para que quedaran frente a frente "no quiero que a mi hijo se quede sin padre.. no quiero que viva lo mismo que yo.."

Tenten bajo la cabeza y no respondió. Sabía lo duro que era para Neji recordar esos momentos de tristeza cuando era pequeño, aunque él no lo demostrara.

"debí imaginármelo..."

"que?" preguntó curioso Neji

"que me dirías algo así.. la verdad es que no debería haber dudado... tu no eres un cobarde..." le dijo mientras le sonreía entre lágrimas...

Neji con su pulgar retiró suavemente las lagrimas de los ojos de la chica y le dio un suave beso en los labios; entrelazaron sus dedos y juntaron sus labios nuevamente

"quieres comer algo?" le preguntó Neji

"no tengo hambre..." le respondió la chica

"en el almuerzo no haz comido casi nada..." le regañó él

"a todo esto Neji, que día tienes misión?"

"por cada dos días de misión tengo un día libre..."

"entonces tienes una semana libre?"

"si...a todo esto...Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que vayas un dia de estos a la casa.."

"le contaste a tu tio?"

"andaban buscándome novia desde el año pasado...--U" le dijo resignadamente

"que tal si vamos ahora? no tengo nada que hacer en lo que queda del dia..."

"me parece bien...pero antes te voy a llevar a comer algo.."

"no le sigas dando vuelta al tema... te dije que **NO TENGO HAMBRE**"

"vamos a tomar algo entonces..."

"es mi idea o eres tu el que tiene hambre?"

"no, tengo sed..."

"bueno entonces vamos a tomar algo uú"

* * *

**Tienes una forma seductora de moverte frente a mi, nena me haces vibrar (8)**

**Tu cuerpo rima con tu cara, y me seduce tu mirada, y ese calor que te envuelve me llena y me toca hayyy me quema (8)**

**Jiji xD **

**Yo naci oriiiishaaa (8) iaa shit a mi mesma... me voi a poner a escuchar a orishas.. jiji**

**Q tal si hago un fic shikaxtema? O.o**

**Aha**

**Iaa lo aceptoo keria hacer un shikaxtema con una canción de orishas que se llama "mistica" esa q puse arriba xD**

**El problema.. es que dice _mulata_ y _la temari no es mulata pos_ xD no e por ser racista pero la temari no e mulataaa xD y la canción le venia como anillo al dedo TT**

**En esta parte ne especial:**

**Se te ve pasar con tu genio, se te ve pasar con tu caminar (8)**

**Jiji xDD iaaa o si no un song fic con alguna shit de canción de ismael serrano.. ia.. lo odio.. pero de tanto escucharlo gracias a mi madre, mi hermana y el "amigo" de mi mama... me termino gustando "vino del norte" TT**

**En especial esa parte donde dice _"te recuerdo amandaaaaa teee recuerdo amandaaAaaAaaaaaA!"_**

**Se dan cuenta que no me demoro ni 5 minutos en escribir todo este pedazo estupido de arriba y en escribir esta capitulo del fic me demoro como 5 meses!**

**Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt! **

Weno manden review xDD 

**Iaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo aceptoo todo este puto relleno va pa que crean que el fic e ma largo xDDD nah pa q el word marke mas KB ..

* * *

**

"n0n" (-- N/A: ahaa xD ese no e Neji! xD)

"Neji.."

"ah?"

"lo único que te falta es ponerte a tararear una canción de ese dinosaurio fucsia..."

"porque?"

"pusiste esa cara de n0n (imita a Neji) a lo yoh asakura... .u. nunca me lo imaginé de ti..."

"... lo acepto ...estoy contento... tengo que practicar, no puedo criar al niño con una cara tan seria..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...esta bien, vamos a tomar algo..." dijo Neji cortando el tema drasticamente

"..." (N/A: ahaa aquí si que se me fue la olla xDD)

"o podemos ir a beber algo a mi casa... asi no hacemos dos viajes...vas a terminar rostisada.. hace mucho calor... después el niño va a nacer moreno y me vas a venir con la escusa de que salió así porque te quemaste ¬¬ cuando la verdad es que el bebé es de un brasileño xD!(N/a:chiste familiar interno xD!)"

"Neji..."

"o.o?"

"no te resulta ser gracioso..."

"..."

"bueno.. mejor vayamos a tu casa..."

mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha, en una esquina no muy conocida por ambos,Tenten se detuvo mientras miraba el mostrador con una leve sonrisa

"que crees, será niño o niña?" le preguntó Neji mientras la abrazaba por detrás

"no se... preferiría una niña... pero si es niño... sere feliz de la misma forma...y tu?"

"la verdad... tampoco se..."

"entremos a la tienda?"

"hmmm... esta bien.. –u-"

* * *

**Jaide: **--- Jaide-san -- que se adueño de Gaara-koi TT jiji! Woo... sha no recuerdo como respondo los reviews xDD jeje.. creo q ia no tengo moral pa desanimarme x los reviews... porke soi yo al final la que provoca eso TT porke me demoro muxo en subir...bueno.. gracias x el review (L)o(L) ojala te haya ustado el cap.. q encuentro q me kedo re corto TT pero el otro lo haré mas largo D porke anote ideas en mi super viaje de 2 dias a la serena xD matta ne!

**YO XD MORPHIN JIIJI: **mira nena xD jeje pa q no me jotees mas pa q suba un nuevo cap, aqui tienes…ojalá te alla gustado! O.o hace tiempo q nu hablo contigo...weno... cuando vuelvas de vacas hablamos pu y q weno q encontraste a tu perrito! weno.. ojalá te uste este cap! Adius

**Saita: **wooo review lendo TT me haces shoorar!… weno.. . eso de:"Vaya... al parecer conoce muy bien a Neji"jeje.. era intencional xDDD se xD keria q pensaran q iba a ser muy corto xDDD jij... wenu...ojala te haya gustado el cap n0n matta ne!

**Deafasura: **wooo gracias x los alagos! (L)o(L) wooo TT me subes mi autoestima! Wiii grax por el review ojalá te haya gustado el cap... matta ne!

**Jou-chan:** se! Aki hay un nuevo cap pos (H) neji e tan lendo cuando e tierno sierto? TT e hermosoooo! Ijij.. pos sho solo amo el nejixten asi x mi lado siempre habra nejixten xDD weno ojala te alla gustado el cap

**SakuritaHaruno14**: holap.. mmm neña.. lamento decirte..q nu pondre sasuxsaku eske no me usta…. ... gracias x los comentarios de la historia o ojala te haya gustado el cap... adie!

**Marion-Asakura: **holap! jiji... ahí veremos como se lo toman los padres de tenten.. jiji.. ademas kisas de q forma se van a enterar (6)ahahhaa xD se... no kero hacer del fic algo predecible...le voe a poner harta kk xDDjeje.. mija xD bkn la palabra xD weno.. ojala te aia gustado el cap D cuidate tu tmb adie xD

**Dania:**wooo gracias x los alagos al fic es mi misión imposible y weas xD see... muxo esfuerzo pal fic jeje.. q weno q ames el nejixtenten :D wenu ojala te uste el cap! Aiosh!

**Nutry:** woaa (L)o(L) nutry tu historia e bkn (L)o(L) jijii... ahí veremos si sale chika o chiko xD aha.. mi historia con sergio... pff a las pailas xD e una shit de hombre xD q toos no ma xD weno.. ojala te ute el cap chau...

xDDD iaaa me da paja contar sobre mi vida..** lo uniko q kero es q lean y manden review AHORA** xDDD ia xD eso xD el prox cap kisas q venga mas pronto D tengo ideas anotaditassss


	6. Predecibles

**Goooooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! **

**Crucifikenmee!!! x favooooooorrr TT esque saben.. han pasado tantas cosas desde q no escriboooo!! **

**Algun dia me dare la lata de escribirlo... **

**Y llegados a este punto, dudo que recuerden la existencia del fic, pero debo terminarlo por mi sanidad mental. **

**  
Les agradezco mucho a los que me mandaron reviews en todo este tiempo, me animaron mucho a seguirlo! **

**Y bueno, sin mas rodeos, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer(asi se escribe? XDDDD ya no recuerdo...): Naruto y todos sus personajes y universos no son mios, son de mi queridisimo Masashi Kishimoto, quien me hace sonreir cada vez que aparece Shikamaru en el manga xD. **

**Y bien, el recordatorio:  
**

* * *

"que crees, será niño o niña?" le preguntó Neji mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

"no se... preferiría una niña... pero si es niño... seré feliz de la misma forma...y tu?"

"la verdad... tampoco se..."

"entremos a la tienda?"

"hmmm... esta bien.. –u-"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

Entraron a la pequeña tienda que recién se había instalado hace un par de semanas cerca de la plaza central de Konoha y comenzaron a inspeccionar los artículos que estaban en los mostradores.

"mira Neji, unas botitas.."le dijo Tenten mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice por el vidrio del mueble.

"que... pequeño..."

"Buenas tardes! Se les ofrece algoo?" dijo una chica al tiempo en que salía por una puerta del otro lado de los mostradores.

"No nada... solo estaos viendo" le respondió Tenten.

"un momento.. yo te conozco..." dijo la chica analizandola con la mirada.

"a mí?" Preguntó Tenten alzando una ceja.

"si...tu vivías cerca de la cascada, no?"

"si... como te llamas?"

"Kajime... un momento.. tu te llamas Tenten, no?" La recién nombrada sacudió levemente la cabeza y le respondió:

"Si, pero la única Kajime que conozco tenia el cabello violeta... y el tuyo pues, es rubio o.o"

"Jeje, ya sabes lo que hace la tintura... a todo esto, que los trae por acá?"

"Tan solo entramos por que nos pareció interesante, ya sabes la tienda es nueva y todo eso.." respondió con una sonrisa media falsa.

"Tenten" Interrumpió Neji "creo que debemos irnos... se nos hizo un poco tarde...".

"tienes razón n.n... hasta pronto Kajime-chan!"

Y ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar, caminando hacia la casa del Hyuga.

"Neji..."

"ah?"

"Gracias por sacarme de ahí...no sabes la cantidad de cosas q era capaz de decir en un segundo cuando era niña..." le dijo con una expresión un tanto graciosa.

Y Neji se deshizo en sus ojos, esos que tanto le gustaban. Esos ojos tan brillantes y tan expresivos; se podría decir que es una de las cosas que lo cautivaban de ella.  
El chico parpadeó y sin dudarlo, la besó tiernamente mientras la movía hacia la baranda que se encontraba a los pocos centímetros de ellos. Con una de sus manos, Tenten se aferró delicadamente a unos de los fierros de la baranda y deshizo el beso y mirándolo dulcemente, le sonrió. Neji la cogió de las manos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola de forma protectora.

Ya en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, se encontraron a la pequeña Hanabi (bueno, ya no tan pequeña xD) leyendo, levantó la vista y al encontrarse con su Primo Neji, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hanabi..."

"Tenten-san... hace mucho tiempo que no venías..."Ahora la pequeña kunoichi se levantó del banco y dejó de lado el libro que leía.

"Hola Hanabi-chan, sabes, el otro día en la academia me comentaron que tienes las mejores notas..."

Neji abrió la gran puerta que daba paso a la mansión en si, y extrañamente no se encontró con nadie, solo con una de las mujeres encargadas de la limpieza que solo hacía su trabajo.

"no hay nadie Neji-niisan, Padre fue a hablar con Tsunade-sama" la ultima frase provocó que Neji y Tenten giraran, se miraran fijamente y con los ojos bien abiertos , dejando a la joven Hanabi con una incertidumbre que la carcomió por dentro... "por qué se miran así?" preguntó inocentemente, ambos hicieron un gesto de negación y la chica continuó "entonces como iba diciendo, Hinata-san fue a entrenar con su equipo, y bueno, ya sabes donde deben andar los demás..."

"Nee, Hanabi-chan, que tal si vamos a la cocina y preparamos un jugo?"

La cara de la niña se iluminó y le asintió sonrientemente a Tenten, dejando ambas a Neji parado en la entrada del Jardín. Echando un vistazo, reconoció el libro que leía su prima: "El Principito"; Neji lo tomó mientras alzaba una ceja y luego de unos segundos de admirar el paisaje, el Anbu se decidió por entrar a la mansión con el libro en brazos, por supuesto. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su novia y su prima riéndose inocentemente mientras recogían unas frutillas del canasto y las echaban a la juguera que contenía mas frutas y bayas.

"Por fin tendrás tu jugo, Neji" Dijo Tenten mientras le sonreía.

El avanzó hacia Tenten y posó sus manos en sus caderas, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Hanabi, quien prefirió no decir nada. Tenten reía a causa de los dedos que Neji que le hacian cosquillas y no la dejaban seguir cortando en cubitos la manzana. Se dio vuelta mirándolo con una mueca divertida.

"Neji! Me haces cosquillas!" Le dijo entre risas.

Fue entonces cuando Neji cayó en la cuenta de que mas que nada estaban incomodando a Hanabi aunque ella siguiera aparentando estar concentrada en su tarea. Retiró sus manos de las caderas de Tenten, ahora pensando en cómo romper el silencio que ahora rondaba en la cocina.

Hanabi se le adelantó ya que había terminado de cortar las frutas que le correspondían y procedió a encender el artefacto, que por cierto hacía bastante ruido. Ya cuando la mezcla obtuvo un color parejo y el aspecto de jugo, Hanabi sacó su dedo del botoncito de encendido.

Neji fue por unos hielos al refrigerador mientras ellas retiraban el jarro de la juguera para luego vaciar el jugo en los vasos. Hanabi los apoyó en una bandeja y los llevó a un jardín contiguo de la cocina, donde había una pequeña mesita y unas bancas que le hacían juego. Los chicos la siguieron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, quedando Hanabi del otro lado de la mesa, mirándolos.  
Tenten sacó los vasitos de la bandeja, dejando uno al frente de cada uno. Bebieron el jugo, que por cierto estaba bastante sabroso y refrescante.

"Y bien, podrían decirme que se traen entre manos?" Les dijo la joven Hyuga, dejando su vaso a un lado mientras los miraba expectante esperando la bendita respuesta.

Por supuesto que Neji estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el jugo ante la repentina pregunta de su prima y Tenten había abierto los ojos mas de lo normal cuando la pequeña terminó de formular su pregunta.

Ambos se miraron extrañados para luego volver a dirigirle la mirada.

"Con respecto a qué?" le dijo Neji tan serio como de costumbre.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Neji-niisan" Contestó.

"Pero sé mas específica, Hanabi-chan" pidió la chica de los odangos a ver si se refería a alguna otra cosa.

"Vamos, que tenga doce años no significa que no entienda de estas cosas" y le dio un fino sorbo a su jugo. "Llegaron juntos de un modo un tanto extraño, luego Neji-niisan te toma de las caderas, y no voy a especificar el cómo se miraban fijamente..."

Y en este momento fue cuando Neji agradeció el haberse terminado antes el jugo, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, se abría atragantado como nunca antes.

"Están saliendo o algo por estilo?" Y con ese comentario remató lo anterior.

Neji maldijo para sus adentros a la segunda heredera del clan por ser tan sincera y haber ido al grano directamente.  
Tenten siguió callada, al fin y al cabo era Neji quien debía responder a su conveniencia ya que era la prima de él.

Neji dio un suspiro y apoyó sus codos en la meza, entrelazando sus dedos enseñando aún mas su semblante serio.

"Creo que no es necesario mentirte Hanabi, ya que eres bastante madura para tu edad..." Hanabi se sorprendió ante tal comentario. "La verdad es que sí, estoy saliendo con Tenten" La muchachita dirigió su mirada hacia la aludida, sonriéndole con satisfacción. "Y al parecer, la he dejado embarazada..."

Hanabi se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida completamente ante tal declaración, su primo debía estar de broma.  
Tenten por su parte estaba casi o igual de sorprendida que la Hyuga, y ahora miraba a Neji bastante extrañada, sin comprender demasiado bien por qué había sido su prima la primera en enterarse.

"E-enserio?" La pequeña se había quedado casi que sin palabras, volvió su mirada a Tenten para ver si ella podía afirmarle o negarle lo recién confesando, obteniendo una afirmación por parte de la chica.

"Es cierto..." Tenten le dio un ultimo sorbo al jugo. " La verdad es que ni se nos había pasado por la mente que esto podía ocurrir".

Por fin Hanabi terminó de procesar todo. Su primo le estaba siendo sincera, y eso lo valoraba mucho, especialmente viniendo de él. Se quedó pensativa mirando un lirio que resaltaba entre las flores, para luego decirles algo.

"Aprecio que seas sincero conmigo, Neji-niisan" le sonrió a ambos. "Supongo que esto es algo así como un secreto, por lo que no se lo diré a nadie; Y quiero que sepan que los apoyo, al fin y al cabo no tengo razón para oponerme, además que eres un muy buen partido, Neji-niisan".

"Gracias, Hanabi" le dijo Tenten mientras le acariciaba la mano que tenían encima a la muchacha.

Hanabi se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a recoger los vasos para llevarlos a la cocina; y antes de salir de la estancia, se volteó a ellos sonriéndoles inocentemente.

"Si que son predecibles las personas mas grandes.." Rió por lo bajo y luego se retiró, dejándolos solos.

* * *

** Esto ha sido el cap. Me llego la inspiración de la nada, y ya es bien tarde por acá, casi las 3 de la mañana... ( lo que se hace por los lectores!!!!). **

**Que les ha parecido:3 **

**Ah!!! He de avisar que creo que haré 10 caps mas (vaya que me he proyectado), y en los 9 últimos capítulos, como ya habréis imaginado, me centraré en cada mes de embarazo :3. **

**A los fans del ShikaxTema tengo un fic recién hecho; si les interesa, dense una vuelta por mi perfil y lo verán, esta titulado como "Cargados de Sueños". **

**Ahora, procedan a mandar un review para alegrarme la vida, si:3, sugerencias y criticas y todo será bienvenido!**


End file.
